


The Original Boogeyman

by theAuthentikTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: gruesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAuthentikTrash/pseuds/theAuthentikTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace "Gracie" Budd is playing a game with Albert Fish, AKA the Grey Man. Things get a little rough the second round. *Includes quotes from the actual note Albert Fish sent to Grace's mother!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original Boogeyman

**Author's Note:**

> Grace "Gracie" Budd was one of Albert Fish's victim's back in 1928. Albert Fish was a psychotic man who lured children in, killed them, and then ate them. A Horrible man, really. During the conviction, he admitted that he had no intentions of raping the girl, but while choking her, he had TWO involuntary ejactulations (ew). But here's a story I wrote based off that little history lesson. Got the idea listening to Secrets of Wystaria by Steampianist on YouTube. It's on the side bar. Enjoy! c:

Gracie looked at him, his white sharp teeth seemed to glow. His green eyes pierced right through her.  
  
 "Come with me..." he hissed, holding out a grey, cold hand. Gracie;s eyes were fixed on his pale face. Frozen, slender fingers wrapped around her tiny hand. The tall man led her into the large, dark house.  
  
 "Let's play a game," his smile grew as Gracie nodded slowly.  
  
 "Okay!" The little girl smiled. No one really liked to play with her.  
  
 "You go hide. I'll count to ten, then I'll go search for you. Don't let me catch you though, something very bad will happen. To ensure that doesn't happen, once you make it downstairs and to the door, you've won the game. Sound good?" Gracie nodded wildly. It sounded fun!  
  
 Gracie giggled as the grey man covered his face.  
  
 One.  
  
 She took off into the living room.  
  
 Two.  
   
 She shook her head and ran off into the downstairs bedroom.  
  
 Three.  
  
 She had hid under the bed, the sheets hiding her small frame.  
  
 Four.  
  
 She realized she left the door open.  
  
 Five.  
  
 She slid out from under the bed.  
  
 Six.  
  
 She quietly closed the door.  
  
 Seven.  
  
 She walked back to the bed.  
  
 Eight.  
  
 Gracie slid under the bed again.  
  
 Nine.  
  
 She fixed the sheets to hide her.  
  
 Ten.  
  
 Gracie could hear the grey man creeping around the house. She heard him pass the door and up the stairs. Gracie slowly slid out from under the bed, quietly walking and peaking out the door. She sprinted out, passing through the living room and touching the big wooden doors.  
  
 "I win! I win! I win, Mister Grey Man!" Gracie jumped around, throwing her fists in the air. The Grey Man chuckled, smiling at little Gracie.  
   
 "Would you like to play again?" he smiled at her.  
  
 "I really should be getting home..." he frowned at Gracie's words.  
  
 "Just once more?" Gracie smiled and nodded. One more time couldn't hurt, right?  
  
 "Okay, one more time, Mister Grey Man." his green eyes seemed to sparkle with delight.  
  
 "Let's make it a little harder. You can only hide upstairs. Touch the front doors and you win again. But remember - don't get caught." Gracie smiled and nodded her head excitedly.  
  
 "Okay, Mister. I'll win again, I bet you!" she darted off as he covered his eyes. Gracie dashed into the first bedroom she saw, crawling into the large mahogany wardrobe. She giggled as she heard him count _ten._  
  
 "I'm gonna find you," he whispered. Gracie heard him pass the door. She slowly creeped out of the wardrobe and tip-toed over to the door. She peaked out, looking both ways before deciding it was safe. Gracie took off into a dash, only to be tackled by him.  
  
  _"I caught you,"_  
  
  
 **MISSING:**  
 **Grace Budd.**  
 **\- Age 10**  
 **\- Dark Hair**  
 **\- About 5'3**  
 **LAST SEEN: SUNDAY, JUNE THE 3RD**  
  
  
  
  
  _"On Sunday, June the 3-1928 I called you at 406 W 15 St. Brought you pot cheese - strawberries. We had lunch. Grace sat in my lap and kissed me. I made up my mind to eat her._  
  
 _"On the pretense of taking her to a party. You said Yes she could go. I took her to an empty house in Westchester I had already picked out. When we got there, I told her to remain outside. She picked wildflowers. I went upstairs and stripped all my clothes off. I knew if I did not I would get her blood on them._  
  
 _"When all was ready I went to the window and called her. Then I hid in a closet until she was in the room. When she saw me naked she began to cry and tried to run down the stair. I grabbed her and she said she would tell her mamma._  
  
 _"First I stripped her naked. How did she kick - bite and scratch. I choked her to death, then cut her in small pieces so I could take my meat to my rooms. Cook and eat it._  
  
 _"It took me nine days to eat her entire body."_


End file.
